


Caffeine, Combat, & Constant Vigilance!

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Training, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Fanart, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Coffee is the only thing getting Draco through classes and training. So when Potter keeps getting in the way of making a decent cuppa, Draco challenges him in Muggle Combat. The lack of caffeine and pumping adrenaline means that there area few thingshe hasn't noticed yet. Harry simultaneously hopes he doesn't, and wishes he finally would.





	Caffeine, Combat, & Constant Vigilance!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/gifts), [noeon (noe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noe/gifts).



> Dear femmequixotic & noeon, I had a blast getting as many of the things you guys liked in here! I hope you enjoy!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/79414/79414_original.png)

Click the image for bigger version.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/96078.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
